leiafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Leia (Skywalker) Organa
Leia Organa (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was, at various stages of her life, a politician, revolutionary, and Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order. The daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Leia was the younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker, and, shortly after her birth, she became the adopted daughter of Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan, making her a Princess of Alderaan. An accomplished Senator, Organa Solo was most famous for her strong leadership during the Galactic Civil War and other subsequent galactic conflicts, making her one of the galaxy's greatest heroes. Later she married Han Solo, and became the mother of their three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo. Around the start of the Swarm War, Leia unknowingly became a grandmother through Jacen's daughter Allana. She had a forceful personality and bright intellect, having accomplished much in her youth: she was a strong proponent for the Rebel Alliance, the youngest Senator ever of the Galactic Empire at eighteen standard years of age, and a member of the Royal Family of Alderaan. Years later, she was instrumental in the creation of the New Republic, and was elected to the position of Chief of State, serving twice in that office. Due to her powerful Force heritage, Leia, following her family's legacy, became a Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order. She was partially trained by her brother Luke and later by Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne, who declared her a fully trained Knight at the end of the Swarm War. This training would serve her well as the galaxy teetered on the edge of collapse into civil war once more during the Second Galactic Civil War, although it complicated her allegiance. During this conflict, Leia's son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, becoming the Sith Lord Darth Caedus. Leia and Han became determined to destroy Caedus, feeling that their son was already dead. However, it was their daughter Jaina who ended his life in a lightsaber duel that also concluded the war. In the aftermath of Caedus' death, the Solos became the guardians of their granddaughter Allana, at the behest of her mother, Tenel Ka of Hapes, and remained two of the galaxy's most important figures, standing with the Jedi Order amidst the tensions that arose between it and the government of Chief of State Natasi Daala. Biography A Human female, Leia was born on the asteroid colony of Polis Massa in 19 BBY, shortly after the start of the Great Jedi Purge and the formation of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Her heavily-pregnant mother, the Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala, had been suffering a Force choke by her spouse Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight who had fallen to the dark side of the Force. Amidala had been brought in a panic to a hospital of the Polis Massa Base by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had arranged rendezvous with Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Due to Amidala's condition, the Polis Massan surgeons were nearly forced to remove the twins she was carrying, but the children were born just in time. In a few, feeble breaths, Amidala named her twins "Luke" and "Leia." The Senator died mere moments after their birth, effectively orphaning Leia and her older twin brother. The medtechs of the Polis Massan facility had been struggling to save Amidala, but their efforts had been in vain. With the twin's father believed dead on Mustafar, Bail Organa wondered what the Jedi intended to do with Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda knew that the children, both strong in the Force, had to be protected from the inherently evil Emperor Palpatine, who intended to hunt down the remaining Jedi. Amidala's corpse was sent back to Naboo, with the instruction of making it look like she was still pregnant. In this way, nobody would know of the children's existence. When they decided it would be best if the twins were separated, Master Kenobi suggested that he would take the boy, and Master Yoda would take Leia. However, Yoda disagreed, arguing that they should wait for the right time before training the twins in the ways of the Force. At that point, Bail Organa offered to adopt baby Leia, as he and his wife were childless and longing for a daughter. The Jedi agreed, and the infant boy Luke was sent to live on Tatooine with his father's stepbrother Owen Lars and his wife Beru. As promised, Leia was adopted and raised by Bail Organa and his wife, Queen Breha Organa, who had been friends of Amidala during the antecedent conflict known as the Clone Wars. Through adoption, Leia Amidala Skywalker became known as Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. Nineteen years would pass before the twins saw each other again. Leia, the orphaned daughter of the Naboo Senator and the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, was given a loving home within the House of Organa, one of the galaxy's so-called Ancient Houses. Her adoptive parents could not have children of their own, so Leia became the heir of the Royal House of Alderaan. Although the Organas were not trying to hide the fact that Leia was adopted, they never informed the Princess of her true parentage, nor did they reveal the existence of her twin brother. However, during the short time between her birth and her mother's death, Leia gained a faint memory of her mother as a beautiful and kind, yet sad woman. Leia had a large extended family to take part in her upbringing. It included Silya Shessaun, a mentor and friend of Amidala, Queen Breha's sister Deara, and Bail Organa's three sisters Tia, Rouge, and Celly, whom Leia later described as "three redoubtable dowagers" that "made her girlhood an intermittent burden." Even though Leia was rather advanced for her age, having learned to speak and walk before the age of one, she did not show any signs of Force potential—much to the relief of her adoptive father, who knew that being a Force-sensitive in Palpatine's Empire would be a heavy burden. However, she had inherited her real father's gift, which surfaced for the first time in 18 BBY when her caregiver Memily was about to lean on a weakened railing overlooking a cliff. By throwing a laserball at it, Leia alerted Memily and saved her life. Because of the incident, Leia became a target of the Galactic Empire for the first, but certainly not the last time. Word of a child with extraordinary reflexes had reached the galactic capital of Coruscant, and Inquisitors Ferus Olin and Hydra were sent to investigate. Olin, a former Jedi apprentice, was in fact a double agent trying to save as many Force-sensitives as possible, and had come to Alderaan on Obi-Wan Kenobi's behest. Even though the Inquisitorius was not aware of the child's gender, Kenobi feared that the toddler might be Leia and wanted to turn the Empire's eye away from Alderaan. Olin covered up the incident, stating it was nothing more than a rumor, and Leia's heritage remained a secret. The Imperial informer turned out to be Deara Antilles; Queen Breha had mercy on her sister, but exiled her from the royal family forever. Following the incident, Olin settled on Alderaan. The former Jedi was tasked with protecting the Princess, following her like a shadow under the guise of the obsequious botanist Fess Ilee. Olin's act was so convincing that the young Princess came to despise that greasy yes-man Ilee who always seemed to get in her way. Sometime after turning 17, Leia had shared with her father her disgust of the Empire and how it treated its citizens, as well as her desire to make a difference with him. Her fire and abilities were noted by some Imperial officials because, as of 2 BBY, Leia was being held captive on the planet Kashyyyk to keep her out of the way. She was not harmed, but rather treated as a dignified "guest" as the Imperials in charge did not wish to provoke a galactic incident by harming the daughter of a powerful and wealthy Senator. Still, she was not allowed to leave, nor was she permitted to communicate with the outside world. Also, Captain Ozzik Sturn threatened to have her be an "unfortunate victim in a Wookiee uprising." While on the planet, Leia collected data on the Skyhook that was being used to take Wookiee slaves from the planet in mass numbers. She stored this data in her droid, R2-D2. When Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Galen Marek, arrived to save her in order to enlist the trust and cooperation of her father, Leia refused to leave until the skyhook was destroyed. Marek promised to destroy it if she would go leave the planet and fly to safety, which she did. A few weeks later, Leia participated in the meeting on Corellia to establish the Rebel Alliance with her father, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Jedi Rahm Kota, and Galen Marek. However, while the other attendees of the meeting were present in person, Leia participated via hologram. Her physical absence turned out to be beneficial as that her holo transmission was able to be terminated before her involvement could be discovered when the meeting was raided by stormtroopers led by Darth Vader. Thus her direct involvement with the new Rebellion was unknown to Vader and the Emperor. Imperial Senate and involvement in the Rebellion (2–0 BBY) Sometime after turning 17, Leia had shared with her father her disgust of the Empire and how it treated its citizens, as well as her desire to make a difference with him. Her fire and abilities were noted by some Imperial officials because, as of 2 BBY, Leia was being held captive on the planet Kashyyyk to keep her out of the way. She was not harmed, but rather treated as a dignified "guest" as the Imperials in charge did not wish to provoke a galactic incident by harming the daughter of a powerful and wealthy Senator. Still, she was not allowed to leave, nor was she permitted to communicate with the outside world. Also, Captain Ozzik Sturn threatened to have her be an "unfortunate victim in a Wookiee uprising." While on the planet, Leia collected data on the Skyhook that was being used to take Wookiee slaves from the planet in mass numbers. She stored this data in her droid, R2-D2. When Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Galen Marek, arrived to save her in order to enlist the trust and cooperation of her father, Leia refused to leave until the skyhook was destroyed. Marek promised to destroy it if she would go leave the planet and fly to safety, which she did. A few weeks later, Leia participated in the meeting on Corellia to establish the Rebel Alliance with her father, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Jedi Rahm Kota, and Galen Marek. However, while the other attendees of the meeting were present in person, Leia participated via hologram. Her physical absence turned out to be beneficial as that her holo transmission was able to be terminated before her involvement could be discovered when the meeting was raided by stormtroopers led by Darth Vader. Thus her direct involvement with the new Rebellion was unknown to Vader and the Emperor. Leia was also present on Kashyyyk for the meeting that did officially establish the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Because Marek had sacrificed his own life to save her father, Kota, Mothma, and Bel Iblis from the Emperor so that they might live to establish the Rebellion, she suggested the adoption of his family crest as the symbol of the fight against the Empire. In 1 BBY, Bail Organa—now a known enemy of the Empire—stepped down as Senator of Alderaan, a position he had held for thirty-one years, and Leia took his place. A keen political thinker, Leia knew that her diplomatic immunity and consular ship would be perfect for running covert missions for the Alliance. Bail agreed, and thus began Leia's double life as a Senator and a Rebel. Young Senator Organa inherited her father's diplomatic cruiser, the Corellian corvette Tantive IV. Raymus Antilles, a relative of Queen Breha who had served under Bail Organa as well, continued as the captain of the ship. Winter accompanied Leia to Coruscant as an aide; she was aware of the Princess's involvement in the Rebellion, and participated in many of the Alliance's operations herself in the following years. During her time in the Senate, Leia worked with Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo, her maternal cousin. The two became good friends, completely unaware of their familial relationship. Not everyone was pleased with the young Senator, however. Despite her first intimidating encounter with Palpatine, Leia became one of the leading voices of criticism towards the Emperor's policies. Being somewhat of a political firebrand, her outraged sense of justice made some people feel threatened, while others viewed her as pathetically idealistic. Drost Elegin, head of the Ancient House Elegin and a notorious playboy at Palpatine's court, mockingly called her "Madame Senator" and "Little Miss Inalienable Rights." Shortly after becoming a Senator, Organa began working with fellow Senator Mon Mothma on the Rebel war effort against the Empire. During her years in the Alliance, Leia was taken by Mothma as her political protégé and groomed Organa for eventual leadership. During the early stages of the Galactic Civil War, Leia aided Star Tours as a rebel front for ferrying Rebel spies. When one of the Rebel spies nearly ended up captured at Spaceport THX1138, Leia gave a transmission to the escaped StarSpeeder 1000 carrying the spy to go to the rendezvous point where the spy will be safely extracted by the Rebels. In addition, she eventually ended up getting a price on her head and was among the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. Mission to Ralltiir and the Battle of Kattada Prior to the Battle of Yavin 4 Leia went on a diplomatic mission to Ralltiir, a world subjugated by the Empire. It was here that she discovered a wounded Rebel who possessed vital information on the Death Star. While in the process of rescuing him, Leia encountered the Moff of Ralltiir, Lord Tion. After getting the information, Leia rescued the Rebel. Later, Leia killed Tion in self-defense, making her an enemy of the Empire. After discovering the Imperial superweapon, Rebel spies were able to steal the Death Star's blueprints, sending them to the Rebel Alliance before being killed. Following the trip to Ralltiir where they retrieved the Ralltiir rebel, Basso, Princess Leia and her uncle Raymus Antilles traveled on the Tantive IV to Kattada's main space port in Haleoda. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Haleoda's ruler Madam Mia Ikova, a sympathizer of the Rebel Alliance, who agreed to help deliver supplies to the rebels on Ralltiir. Later, at the spaceport, Leia and Mia Ikova received word from a messenger that an Imperial patrol ship was landing. By then, Leia and her crew had realized that it was too late to escape and that they could not leave Mia Ikova and her people to deal with the Empire alone. The Imperial Landing craft landed directly beside the Tantive IV, and both sides opened fire. Shortly after, a force of stormtroopers and scout troopers departed from the landed on the planet under the command of Commander Karg, who announced that all who were present were under arrest in the name of Emperor Palpatine. After refusing to surrender Karg ordered his legion of stormtroopers to shoot, injuring Mia. Enraged at her refusal to surrender, Karg attempted to shoot Leia. Luckily, Leia was saved when the Tantive IV turbolaser turret opened fire on Karg, wounding him severely. The Tantive IV's crew then retrieved Leia, Ikova and Karg and brought them to the medical bay. Unfortunately, Mia wasn't able to overcome her injuries and died. Leia blamed herself for what had happened and wished she had never come to Kattada. Ikova's father responded by reminding Leia that she had come to seek help for the rebels on Ralltiir who needed their aid badly and that she should not let what had occurred sway her from her purpose, before presumably dying. Later, Organa lead a ground assault, successfully neutralizing the imperial threat on the planet. Following the battle, Leia left for Alderaan on the Tantive IV after saying farewell to her Kattadan allies. After the disastrous Battle of Kattada, Organa was contacted by her father, giving her an important mission to track down Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him to Alderaan. Leia set a course to the planet Tatooine with the stolen Death Star plans in tow. Early Galactic Civil War (0 BBY–4 ABY) In 0 BBY, Organa was captured along with her ship, the Tantive IV, by Darth Vader. She was secretly on a rebel mission above Tatooine to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and return him to Alderaan, although she simply stated she was a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan. After a skirmish between the star destroyer and Tantive VI, the rebel ship's reactor was damaged, and Darth Vader boarded the ship through the main hangar of his star destroyer after pulling in the damaged ship with a tractor beam.The Sith Lord sought to recover the plans for the Death Star I, which Imperial Intelligence suggested had been stolen by Rebel spy Kyle Katarn. Unknown to Vader, the young senator had hidden the plans inside an R2 unit, R2-D2, and sent the droid to find the legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet Tatooine. Leia attempted to hide from the stormtroopers in her ship, but was found and stunned after shooting one of them with her sporting blaster. She was brought before Lord Vader, who accused her of treason, although Leia untruthfully denied any connection with the Alliance. Vader brought her to the Death Star I, where he personally interrogated and tortured her, seeking the location of the plans and the hidden Rebel base from which the Empire suspected the Alliance was striking. Remarkably, she managed to keep silent, despite Vader's Sith powers and the use of an interrogation droid.5In an interrogation cell, she was able to resist punishment and refrain from revealing the base's location. Wilhuff Tarkin, Leia's old acquaintance and now a Grand Moff, threatened Organa with the destruction of her homeworld, Alderaan, if she did not reveal the location of the Rebel base. She lied, giving them instead the location of a long-since abandoned base on Dantooine. Tarkin proceeded with the destruction of Alderaan regardless, saying Dantooine was too desolate and sparsely populated to make a suitable demonstration of the superweapon's power, one of the most infamous acts of the Empire and a shocking example of the Tarkin Doctrine of rule by terror. Leia was then placed in a holding cell and scheduled to be executed, while the Imperial Navy deployed scout craft to investigate Dantooine. Princess Organa's message had reached Obi-Wan Kenobi by this time, and he set out from Tatooine with Luke Skywalker, intending to bring R2-D2 to Leia on Alderaan. Kenobi had hired Han Solo as a pilot. Arriving in the Alderaan system shortly after the world's destruction, the Millennium Falcon was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, while the station was still postioned in the system. Surprisingly, this small group managed to avoid immediate capture. Finding that Organa was on the station, they set out to rescue her. Killing a number of stormtroopers they succeeded in rescuing Leia. Tarkin had by this point discovered that Dantooine was indeed abandoned. In order to find the true location of the hidden base, he ordered his soldiers to allow the small band to escape with Leia, after planting a tracking device on the Falcon. Darth Vader, meanwhile, set out to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom he later killed in a duel. The Princess ran with the band of rescuers, traveling along a large portion of the station to try to locate the Millennium Falcon. They found the ship, and, using Obi-Wan's duel with Vader as a distraction, escaped the ship, thanks to Obi-wan disabling the tractor beam. Organa realized that her escape must have been deliberately permitted by the Empire, and surmised that the ship was being tracked. However, she nonetheless decided to return to the base on Yavin 4. Presumably, she would have been arrested immediately had she tried to land on any inhabited Imperial world, and finding another place to trade ships would have been complicated and dangerous. (Locating the tracking device would have been virtually impossible, given how small such a device could be.) This was a risk, of course: if no weakness could be found, or if the discovered weakness could only be exploited by, for instance, a saboteur on board the Death Star, it would be necessary to stage a massive evacuation. Returning to Yavin 4, Princess Organa found that her gamble had paid off, as the plans did in fact reveal a weakness that starfighters could potentially exploit: a small exhaust vent in the polar trench. The rebel Alliance readied their fighters, and, receiving Instructions from Leia, readied for what would be known as the Battle of Yavin, a major turning point in galactic history, and the event the new date system for the galaxy was based on. During the battle,the Death Star was destroyed by Organa's twin brother, Luke Skywalker (although this familial relationship was unknown by both twins at this time) after two runs attempting to hit the vent. This marked a turning point for the Rebellion. Following the Rebel victory at the Battle of Yavin, Leia held a public ceremony, rewarding Luke Skywalker and Han Solo for their accomplishments and heroism during the battle. She gave Han the rank of Captain and Luke the rank of Commander. Hero of the Rebellion Several days after the Battle of Yavin, Leia received reports that Han Solo was stealing Sith treasure from the ancient temples on the forest moon. She, along with Luke, raced out to catch him, but he rocketed away in the Millennium Falcon just as they got to the temple. Furious, she denounced Solo, despite his efforts at the major battle, and issued a warrant for his arrest, should he return to Yavin 4. When he did return, she found out that the treasure was sold to finance the Alliance, and she forgave him. Subsequently, she went with him on a mission to the Incom Factory to negotiate the purchase of new X-wings with Vors Voorhorian. A week after the Battle of Yavin, Leia, R2-D2, and Luke traveled to Rebel base of Akuria II to insure against a sudden Imperial counter-attack on Yavin. But because Artoo wasn't properly repaired the ship went off course. After a near-miss with an Imperial fleet, Organa and Skywalker encountered four android children, who had the power to control the elements, and a computerized "Keeper" on a formerly war-torn world who helped them to escape the Imperials. When the Galactic Empire destroyed Alderaan the Rebellion lost a lot of his funds. Therefore Jan Dodonna sent Leia to Muunilinst where she should meet the Muun Mak Luunim. That Muun had codes for some secret accounts of the Rebellion and although Leia wanted to travel to some survivors of Alderaans destruction by Delaya she agreed to the mission. Together with Luke, Chewbacca, Han und the droids she flew to Muunilinst but they were attacked by an imperial TIE fighter before they could meet Mak Luunim. In the fight an unknown pilot came to their aid and adjacent he crashed on a moon. Leia and the others found his empty fighter and by the searching of him they met a reek which Luke could beat. After that they discovered the pilot in a cave where they were attacked a second time by a reek and Han shot with his blaster for their defense so that they were surrounded in the cave. Only Luke could disburden them and with the Falcon the group and the pilot who said that his name had been Tobin Elad could leave the moon. Because he told Leia that he had been a warrior who had lost his home and family she got some sympathy for him. They took him with them to Muunilinst nevertheless Han and Leia weren’t sure whether they could trust him. On Muunilinst Luke must drive a race for the Muun Nal Kenuun so that he gave him the codes of the Rebellion which he took after the death of Mak Luunim. Without the others Leia and Luke made an emergency plan and before the race began the two seemed to have a controversy. Leia left the group and appropriate the krayt dragon Urgiluu of Nal Kenuum. So she had a pressurizing and could change the freedom of the group against the dragon when Kenuum wanted to get the head money of Han und Tobin. With the codes of the Rebellion they went back. Against Luke's better judgment, Leia sought the help of Raal Panteer, a childhood friend from Alderaan, in finding a new location for the Rebel base. Raal did not care for the Rebellion much, though he did care for Leia, and proposed that she stay on the moon with him and together they could preserve a bit of Alderaan together. When Leia accompanied Raal on a tour through the wild preserve, they crash-landed on planet where Panteer was bitten by a creature and died. Enraged Heeth ordered Leia to leave the planet, refusing to help the Rebellion. Shortly after the loss of their base on Yavin 4, Leia, Nera Dantels, and Jorin Sol accompanied Luke to Jabiim where they discovered that the locals had a personal vendetta against Anakin Skywalker after he abandoned them to the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. They were captured by the natives shortly after. Having managed an escape from the rebel group who wanted revenge for their father's actions during the Clone Wars, Leia, Luke, and the droids fought their way through Imperial stormtroopers and encountered Nolan Gillmunn, a local resistance leader and son of Orliss Gillmunn. Becoming allied with Nolan and his band of rebels, Organa and the others participated in the Second Battle of Jabiim. In 0 ABY Organa traveled to Metalorn on a mission to spread the message of hope to its residents. Metalorn, a factory planet, had been controlled by the Empire, under the direction of Governor Corwyth with no information of the Rebellion reaching its citizens. Leia managed to evade Imperial stormtroopers long enough to contact her former instructor Arn Horada in order for him to spread the word that the Rebel Alliance actively opposed the Empire's tyranny. Soon after Organa was confronted by Baron Orman Tagge before she was able to establish any details, but managed to escape with the help of a youngster named Tammi. A short time later, she was forced to land on an unidentified planet while escaping from Imperial forces. Leia soon found the remains of Imperial stormtroopers that had been lying there for years. She then met four spirits—Tilotny, Horliss-Horliss, Cold Danda Sine and Splendid Ap—and three stormtroopers. The spirits, curious about the "tiny movers," decided to play with them. Tilotny turned one stormtrooper into a diamond and then transformed Leia's heart into a diamond as well, killing her. Meanwhile, Tilotny killed the remaining stormtroopers and ordered Splendid Ap to clean the mess. He resurrected Leia and the stormtroopers, but placed the latter eight thousand years in the past. After regaining consciousness, Leia somehow managed to return to Yavin base. During the time period shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Leia was assigned to go Shelkonwa to meet with an Adarian named Yeeru Chivkyrie to see if she could integrate three separate Adarian groups into the Rebel Alliance. Originally, Luke and Han were going to go with her, but a series of pirate attacks on their supply lines caused the Alliance to send them to investigate, and Han's attention had been annoying her anyway. She would later regret that decision, though. Arriving on Shelkonwa, Leia met with the leaders of the resistance groups, and later with Administrator Vilim Disra, who she had been told wanted to seek to join the Alliance. However, Disra, upon seeing her, double-crossed them, locking down the spaceports and starting a search for her. Leia took cover in a small lower-income neighborhood, posing as a tapcafe waitress. While there, she foiled a burglary attempt on a nearby tenement, causing the local populace to not tell patrollers of her presence. Eventually, Vader and the 501st Legion arrived in search of her, but Han, Luke, and Chewie arrived on Shelkonwa, having heard that she was in trouble. Using an ISB freighter that had been appropriated by the Hand of Judgment, who were working with Han, Luke, and Chewie, they made their way back to the Falcon, where the Rebels and rogue stormtroopers parted ways. With Organa now exposed as a Rebel, she took over the Alliance's diplomatic efforts. At the Conference of Uncommitted Worlds on Kabal, she won the Alliance the support of Silver Fyre and her Aquaris Freeholders. She also encouraged sedition among the planets of the distant Minos Cluster. Just before the Evacuation of Yavin, a transport filled with Alderaanian refugees, Bail Organa landed at the Rebel base. As Leia went out to greet them, she was reunited with Darlen, a friend from her life as a Princess on the destroyed planet. Around 2 ABY, the Rebels began to move their base to the ice planet Hoth after their base on Yavin 4 was discovered. Leia helped establishing Echo Base since it was but a small outpost. In 3 ABY, Luke went missing while on a patrol. Worried, Organa sent Han to look for him. Fortunately Han returned with an unconscious and badly injured Skywalker in tow. Luke was immediately put into a bacta tank and recovered from his encounter with a wampa. When Han confronted Leia on the issue of their relationship, an incensed Organa kissed Luke, causing a love triangle between the three friends. Crisis at Cloud City Princess Organa's initially adversarial relationship with Han Solo around this time evolved into a more romantic one. In the asteroid field, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Princess Leia landed in a tunnel on a small asteroid, attempting to repair the damaged hyperdrive of the Millennium Falcon. The trio did not realize that the tunnel was in reality the throat of a fabled space slug, but escaped just in time. They then tried to find a system near enough to reach; they make their way to Bespin. Not long after their escape from Hoth, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Threepio went to Cloud City, then owned by Han's friend, Lando Calrissian, to get help with the Falcon. Soon after they landed, on platform 327,Cloud City officials came to greet them, but the group does not know that they only allowed them onto the system because the Imperial bounty hunter, Boba Fett was present searching for the escaped rebels, and had followed them. C-3PO went missing, and Lando took them in for breakfast, only for the trio to find that Darth Vader and his stormtroopers were lying in wait. Han was soon tortured and Leia and the Wookiee were thrown in the dungeon. Moments later Lando came to the dungeons to tell the group that he did what he needed to and informed them of Vader's trap for Luke Skywalker. Solo was then used as a test subject for the carbonite-freezing process, which Darth Vader intended for Luke Skywalker (Solo survived the freezing process, and was taken to Jabba the Hutt by the bounty hunter Boba Fett.) Before he was frozen, her parting words were "I love you," to which Solo responded "I know." After Han was frozen Leia unsuccessfully warned Luke of the incoming danger before being taken as Vader's prisoner. Lando then felt pity for the prisoners and escaped in the Millennium Falcon along with Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and the rediscovered C-3PO and R2. Leia displayed latent telepathy, despite having never been trained in the use of the Force, when Luke reached out to her and she sensed his distress as he hung from a weather vane after being defeated by Darth Vader. She led the Falcon back to rescue him, and together they departed for a secret rendezvous point where the Rebel fleet was hiding. Rescue of Han Solo As the war continued, Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Rebellion finance minister Viscount Tardi traveled to the banking world of Aargau to complete the financing of a sale of X-wing fighters to the Rebellion. However, they were unaware that Darth Vader and his entourage of paid assassins were also on the planet. Vader's assassins made several attempts on Tardi's life, but Leia's quick wit not only saved the Viscount, but destroyed the assassins as well. Ultimately Vader was forced to play his hand and cut Tardi down with his lightsaber, only to discover that Viscount Tardi was actually just a droid made in his image and the real Tardi had died months ago. Leia had R2-D2 record video images of the "murder" and transmitted them to C-3PO who was at police headquarters in order to prevent Vader from exposing their ruse to the authorities. Leia needed the fake Viscount to secure the loan, and used the Crown Jewels of Alderaan as indisputable collateral. As a precaution, Leia had to manipulate Vader into destroying the duplicate droid of Tardi. Unbeknownst to Organa, Darth Vader had manipulated her as he really had no interest in preventing her financial deal for the starfighters; he only wanted to take possession of the priceless Alderaanian jewels. He bribed an officer at the local customs station and acquired the treasure, having only played along with Leia's plan to ensure he could leave the planet without the jewels being missed by the authorities. Nonetheless, Leia secured the funding for the starfighters. In the months that followed, Leia divided her time between missions for the Alliance and the search for Han. At one point, she was forced to stop the search as Skywalker was infected with a lethal disease called "Crimson Forever" after boarding an Imperial vessel, finding its crew members crimson-colored and dead. Suspecting a red-glowing stone aboard the ship to be the source of whatever killed the Imperials, Luke rushed back to the Rebel headquarters, but he was already infected. In a short time, Luke was lying comatose, his eyes turned scarlet red. Leia remembered a story Han Solo had told her about the Red Nebula that featured a pair of stones similar to the one that infected Luke. Chewbacca regaled the tale, and the group came to the conclusion that the "Crimson Forever" stone was indeed one of those Chewbacca and Han had encountered—when the two stones were separated, they were extremely lethal. After summoning Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca to the Rebel base on Golrath, the trio set out in the Falcon and ventured to the Red Nebula. Leia and Lando boarded the vessel while Chewbacca waited in the Falcon and immediately saw victims of the "Crimson Forever". Convinced that it was nearby, they started looking for the second stone. Their search was cut short, however, when they were captured by a gang of bounty hunters employed by Domina Tagge. Tagge explained that the stones were part of her plan to kill Luke Skywalker as revenge for the death of her brother, Orman Tagge, which Darth Vader had falsely accused Luke of being responsible for. She had hired the bounty hunters to retrieve the stones once word of the deadliness of the red-glowing rocks reached her. Bombing the planet where the stones had been held, she soon had them in her grasp. Shortly afterwards, an Imperial warship loaded with Imperial stormtroopers boarded the Nebula unaware that Tagge had tinkered with the canister of their stone, making it burst open when it was placed under the pressure of hyperspace travel. Tagge managed to coax them into leaving by revealing the location of the Rebel base on Golrath. By the time they arrived near Golrath, they were all dead, and the ghost ship trap was set for Skywalker. However, priest, one of Tagge's prisoners, released the stone in Tagge's ship from its canister as well, killing many. Domina and a few bounty hunters were able to seal themselves away on the ship, avoiding certain death, but lacking space suits to shield themselves from the disease, they were trapped. Escaping Tagge and her crew by jumping through an airlock, Leia and Lando were picked up by the Falcon. Realizing that they needed the stone to cure Luke, Leia struck a deal with Domina—the Rebels would save her and her bounty hunters from the "Crimson Forever"-infested ship, and in return, she would hand over her stone so they could stop the plague. As the crystals were reunited on Golrath, Luke was cured. Domina and her accomplices flew off in an escape ship per the agreement, and the stones were loaded aboard the Imperial ghost ship, which was sent straight into Golrath's sun. The Rebel base, however, was destroyed by Leia to avoid discovery by the Empire. Shortly afterwards, Leia and Captain Chedaki went to investigate Imperial activity in the Shiva system, but as the two entered a shuttle to go down to the planet Shiva IV, the ship was damaged by a space mine that caused an explosion that killed Chedaki. Leia was forced to launch the damaged shuttle in order to protect the ship and the rest of the crew from harm. The shuttle crashed on Shiva IV, soon after Leia was immediately attacked by a savage raiding party. A group of natives led by Aron Peacebringer and Kéral Longknife repelled the raiders and rescued the princess. After her encounter with the raiding party Leia returned to the capital Illyriaqüm with Aron, and tried to warn him of the danger that the Galactic Empire posed, but the warlord was not convinced that such an empire existed. But during a gala of Calian nobility, Aron and Leia were both secretly captured by Imperial stormtroopers and brought before General Sk'ar as prisoners. However, Leia and Aron escaped. Leia freed Solo from carbonite but Solo and Leia were caught by Jabba. Han was thrown into a cell with Chewbacca, while Jabba had better plans for her. To Leia's discomfort, he licked her face with his over-exocentric tongue. She was then forced into replacing Oola as Jabba's favorite slave girl. Several of the dancers stripped her of her costume and put her slave costume on her in front of the audience. During this time she was forced to wear a skimpy metal bikini costume and endure the shame and humiliation of being a captive of the Hutt. She was kept beside Jabba on his large throne, kept on a metal leash. The night after her captivity, she was offered to Boba Fett by her new master. Slave of Boba Fett Boba Fett raped Leia Organa.